miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How to catch luna To catch a wild miscrit you must first search for one then battle. On the top of your screen there is a big book with a 'M' on it click on it to capture the miscrit you are battleing. You will not always be able to capture the miscrit, but if you mouse over the book it will show your precentage chance of capturing the Miscrit. You have limited on captures. Which starter Miscrit Should I choose and can I get the other ones later? * It all depends on what you like: Flue has great physical attack and pretty decent health, Prawnja excels in health and has great physical defense, Flowerpiller one of the fastest Miscrits and packs a decent elemental attack. I picked Flowerpiller because he looked cute. * Yes, you can get the others from the Gift Shop for 200 gems or 50 Facebook Credits. give the traning points give the traning points * What level does my Miscrit evolve and get skills * Your Miscrits evolves every 10 levels till level 30, and gets skills every 3 levels. Where can I get (blazertooth)? * Go to gift shop and buy it for 300 gem *he is sometimes available in the battle arena How to kill my Miscrit? * Open up your Miscrian Lore Book (the brown book with an orange 'A' on it), select the Miscrit who's name you want to change. You'll see on the left page in the top right corner. Click it. There you go.You've killed your miscrit. I'm in the Battle Arena and their Miscrit attacked twice. Are they cheating? * No. Here's a example: ::Your team (Speed): Cubsprout (Strong), Prawnja (Moderate), Lumera (Max) ::Their team (Speed): Blazertooth (Moderate), Flowerpiller (Max), Hydroseal (Strong) ::So, when the battle first starts the miscrit with a higher speed rating goes first. If they both have the same rating, the game randomly picks one to go first. So for this example, Cubsprout is faster than Blazertooth, and you have the faster miscrit, so you go first... ::Round one: ::Your turn - Cubspout uses bite ::Their turn - Blazertooth uses burn ::Round two: ::Your turn - Cubsprout uses bite - Blazertooth is knocked out ::Their turn - Flowerpiller comes in, and uses smack - Blazertooth is knocked out ::This is where it changes. Even though Flowerpiller just went, a new round is starting, so the faster miscrit goes first. Flowerpiller is faster than prawnja, so your opponent gets a second turn in a row. ::Round three: ::Their turn - Flowerpiller uses leaves - Prawnja is knocked out - Lumera comes in ::Your turn - Lumera uses burn. Is Blazertooth ever going to be released to the wild *No, Blazertooth is a Gift Shop exclusive Miscrit. Is there a way to get free Miscrits like Weevern *If you go to the link "http://apps.facebook.com/miscrits/?reward=W_Weevern" you will receive a free Wevvern if you haven't already. This link was provided by the admins as a gift. So if the devs feel generous enough to provide more free Miscrits, then there will be more. It is pretty much up to them. Category:Gameplay